


It Takes Three

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: A Force of Two [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy Ending, Love, Married Couple, Mornings, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Finn and Rey receive a wonderful gift.





	It Takes Three

* * *

   
Rey yawned as she began to awaken. Even though she needed to get up and start her day, the urge to be lazy was stronger. So she stayed in her comfortable bed, basking in the rays of the sun. After a few minutes passed, she opened her eyes and found her husband looking at her with a soft smile on his face.

"Good morning, love," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Rey sat up, a smirk adorning her features. "Are you kidding? After the workout you gave me last night, I was a complete mess. I don't think it was five minutes before I fell asleep and it was a _very_ good sleep."

"Ah, my pleasure," Finn replied, running his fingers along her arm.

"Speaking of pleasure, I would love to go for a round three."

"Don't you mean round four? You were a wildcat last night."

"Mm, I was, wasn't I?" Rey leaned over Finn to press a passionate kiss against his lips, but she suddenly drew back and covered her mouth.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Rey jumped up and jumped out of the bed, heading for the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she emptied the contents of her stomach. Finn was right behind her, holding her hair up while she threw up.

"You didn't eat anything spicy last night, did you?" Finn asked this because Rey had a strong aversion to spicy foods and her stomach always gave her hell if she indulged herself in them.

When she finally stopped puking, Rey replied, "No. I didn't have any alcohol or junk food either. Maybe..." Her eyes lit up and she bit her lip. "Maybe we should run to the store and get a pregnancy test."

Finn's eyes were as wide as two gold pieces. "You think...?"

"It's the only explanation. You know that I never get sick and I never throw up."

"Okay, let's go!" Finn helped Rey stand up and he went back into the bedroom to change out of his pajamas. Rey stayed in the bathroom to brush her teeth, her tongue and gargle with three capfuls of mouthwash. Once she was done, she went to change as well.

On the ride to the grocery store, Rey grabbed on to Finn's hand and held it to her stomach. Perhaps a bit premature, but she was hoping for the best. She and Finn had been married for six years and had no children. To be blessed by a child now would be a wonderful thing.

Rey had to keep tapping her foot as her husband parked and when Finn turned off the car's engine, she all but leaped out of her seat and ran into the store. Aisle twelve was where they stocked all of the pregnancy tests and she headed for it like a missile on its target.

Luckily, there was no one else on the aisle, so Rey didn't have to wait for people to get what she needed. Her hands reached out and snatched the first good test she saw and she turned on her heel, going back down the aisle and straight for the cashier.

Finn had wisely stayed in the car because he knew Rey hated using public restrooms. And for something of this magnitude, she would want to take her pregnancy test at home. Sure enough, she was out of the store in a little less than three minutes.

"Guess I should've kept the engine running," he said with a smirk as he started the car up again.

"Doesn't matter. Just get us home as quickly as possible." Rey buckled herself in the seat and clutched the bag to her chest like a lifeline.

Somehow, Finn managed to speed and not get caught by a cop. When they arrived at home again, they hurried into the nearest guest bathroom. Rey had already taken the test out of its box, but stopped to look at him incredulously.

"Are you going to watch me pee?"

"Yes. You can't expect me to stay outside while you find out you're pregnant or not. I want us both to know at the same time. Anyway, we're married. I've seen you pee a million times."

Rey just rolled her eyes, shoved down her panties and sat on the toilet. It was a little awkward with Finn staring at her intensely, but her anxiety helped the pee come out expediently.

With a sigh, she moved the pregnancy stick to the sink, flushed the toilet and got up to wash her hands. "In three minutes, it should change color. Pink for yes, blue for no." She set her watch to go off in three minutes' time.

"That's a strange color choice. You'd think they would have picked red for no and blue for yes instead."

"Blue is the color of melancholy, so it suits a negative perfectly."

"Not to me."

"Well, all pregnancy tests are like that. It's not a big deal. I'm pretty sure they weren't thinking about the best colors to match the results when they made these."

"I guess." Finn leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

Rey just stared at the test, willing it to show them a color as soon as possible. Eventually, her watch beeped an alarm and she turned it off before tentatively picking up the tiny stick. Finn came over to look and they both let out a gasp. The color was pink.

"Oh, my God. I'm pregnant. We're gonna have a baby, Finn!" Rey's eyes filled with tears and she dropped the stick to the floor, throwing herself into her husband's arms.

"We're going to be parents!" He laughed as tears ran down his own cheeks. They hugged each other tightly and stayed that way for several minutes. When they finally separated, Finn touched Rey's stomach with both hands, marveling that their baby was already growing in her womb. "We could be expecting twins," he said in a hushed voice.

Rey nodded and smiled down at him. "Like Dad and Aunt Leia? Maybe, but I'll be happy with whatever we get."

"And so will I," he replied, placing a kiss on his wife's cloth-covered belly.

This baby was truly a blessing.

 


End file.
